fanonwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prolouge/The First Cats
Prologue When Fur was born, the world was dark. No cloud crossed the sky, no breath was let out, and no paw or pelt of the cats had ever touched the land. But only Fur was born, out of which cat no one knew. Fur was born feet first, as a large cat with black wings and purple eyes. She had jet-black paws in front and white in back. Half of her pelt was orange and half was red. She looked like a streak of fire against the dark skies of Silverpelt. Fur was able to fly, able to run really fast, able to be the quietest, sneakiest cat, able to swim, and able to plan out things very evenly. She had all the attributes of her-soon-to-be grandsons and granddaughters, Sky, Wind, Shadow, River, and Thunder. Fur was the best cat of her time. It was said that her wail of a kit created StarClan. And it did, for Fur's wail that every kit makes when it is born pierced the black sky of Silverpelt. The sky turned red, then orange, then yellow, then gray, and finally silver. The remains of the shattered sky became stars. And each star walked towards Fur, each star, a newly made warrior of Silverpelt. There were so many names of those cats: Marsh, a brown tabby tom Rose, a sweet red tabby she-cat Dark, a black-pelted tom with faint black stripes Dracon, a bright silver cat with red eyes But there were some that seemed younger and happier than the old leaders, and yet at least as wise as Marsh, Rose, Dark, and Dracon. They had yellow, orange, red, green, blue, white, and silver pelts, each darker than the leaders' pelts. They had bushy tails, thin tails, long tails, short tails, stumped tails! They had blue eyes, green eyes, hazel eyes, amber eyes, yellow eyes, black eyes, red eyes, purple eyes! They were so colorful! Bramble, a green-pelted tom with black eyes Flower, a red-pelted she-cat with green eyes Rock, a gray-pelted she-cat with black eyes Mouse, a silver-pelted tom with red eyes Each one seemed happy to seem Fur, even though they had never known this cat before. But Fur was every Silverpelt cat's mother, and she should be treated as kin. Bramble led Fur down Silverpelt to the shiniest spot, which seemed to be so shiny it looked like pearls. "The Moon," Bramble said. "We can use it to communicate. Say one of our names and look into the Moon." Bramble raised on of his claws and smashed the Moon into pieces. Each shard fell down into nothingness. Fur grabbed a piece and said, "Dracon." The leader's silver pelt appeared in the stone. "Hello, Fur," Dracon said. "Follow us, into Silverpelt. Meet our landscape." But as the moon vision faded away, Fur did not follow to Silverpelt. She raised a claw against Bramble. The blood fell onto the ground, making the sky turn red. It was so bright, that the color kept shifting, not knowing which way would be the least bright. The red finally turned a bright green, and regenerated into Bramble, who's eyes stared at Fur like the sneakiest badger. Bramble jumped onto Fur and dug his claws into Fur's pelt. Fur MORE COMING SOON Category:Fanfiction